


Codrabbllective

by Methoxyethane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Group Sex, M/M, Mermaids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: Over a dozen drabbles I've written and wanted to keep in one place. Lots of porn, lots of fluff, some mpreg and trans content.





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell are YOU so pissy for, I’m the one who nearly got poisoned today,” Keith spat, glaring daggers at his boyfriend as he followed him into his - or, rather at this point their shared bedroom.

“I’m not pissy,” Lance denied haughtily. “What would I have to be mad about? The important thing is you’re okay.”

“And yet the way you say it I don’t believe that at all,” Keith drawled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall as Lance sat down on the bed.

“Should you even still be standing right now?” Lance deterred, pretending he wasn’t watching as Keith peeled off his boots and socks for the second time this afternoon.

“My feet are fine,” Keith grunted. “All healed up from the treatment, remember?”

“Oh,” Lance’s eyes narrowed at the mental image from not two hours ago. “I remember.” He remembered all right. At first as the doctor had pulled out the quills he’d been a horrified mess of nerves, afraid for Keith and that he’d die from some weird asshole alien toxin from a stupid sea slug. But then when they’d all been calmed down and assured his safety, then that was when that pervert - sorry, that kind medical professional had started rubbing that salve all over Keith’s bare feet to speed up the healing… Well it’s not like Lance could SAY anything. Like, ‘Give me that I can put it on him myself stop touching his skin he’s mine.’ That wouldn’t have been reasonable.

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “I knew it,” he accused. “You’re JEALOUS! Because he was touching my FEET of all things! Oh my god, Lance, the fetish is one thing, but what the hell?!”

“I’M supposed to be the only one who gets to touch your naked feet! That’s like, the entire REASON it’s even hot!” Lance defended loudly and on accident. Keith of course looked ten kinds of unimpressed, and he was forced to double back and try to explain. “I just - he could have handed you the jar to put the salve on yourself -”

“-Or so you could do it?” Keith interrupted to ask snidely. Which, what even? He did NOT have to be such a bitch about this.

“Since when do you even care if I’m jealous! I get jealous all the time of everyone, it’s just a thing with me!”

“It’s just such a weird thing to get jealous over! If we go to the beach am I not allowed to go barefoot?!”

“If we went to the beach no one would be looking at your feet because the REST of you would be half naked, so no, do whatever you want. Especially because only the sand would be up all over your toes and not…. SOMEONE ELSE!”

Keith looked at him for a moment, a sort of unimpressed-but-not-surprised expression worn by people all over the universe with really intensely stupid boyfriends. “Fine,” he said flatly with a roll of his shoulders.

Lance blinked. “Fine?”

“Not like there’s anything I can say that will stop you from being weird,” Keith reasoned, strutting up the the bed where Lance sat. “And you didn’t actually say anything stupid to the doctor, so the possessiveness isn’t really that much of a problem.”

“Oh,” Lance… wasn’t sure what to do with that, actually. Did they just have a fight that didn’t end up with him in trouble? Wait, did that mean he’d won? “Uh. Well I mean, it’s not like I’m gonna yell at the guy who just saved your foot from being amputated. I mean, I kind of still owe him for that, really.”

“Hm,” Keith hummed noncommittally, looking down at Lance. “And you even stayed out his way and didn’t hover while he was pulling out the quills.”

“So I was…” Lance tried hesitantly. “Good?”

Keith smiled, and Lance gasped as his boyfriend lifted one leg up to rest his bare foot in Lance’s crotch, pressed teasingly right against his increasingly interested dick. “Good enough, I suppose.”

‘Good enough,’ as it turned out, ended up with his jizz all over Keith’s toes.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

\--

Kathy had absolutely no idea how she did it. They had been in space for months now, Lacey HAD to have run out of whatever makeup she’d had in that little purse of hers, right? Had she found some in the castle? Allura didn’t wear any makeup, but that could just be an Allura thing like it was for Kathy, or for Honey, and Pidge hadn’t even worn any when he’d been posing as a girl. Well he hadn’t had to either, but that didn’t change that this was clearly a personal choice, so maybe some other Altean woman who’d lived here had left something behind? That was probably why her hair always looked good, there were about ten thousand kinds of shampoo in the baths…

Maybe she was making it herself. Eyeliner was originally just like, charcoal or something, right? If anyone in the universe was dedicated enough to make their own smoky eyeshadow it was gonna be Lacey, after all. Kathy could see it in her mind’s eye, the image of their Blue paladin grinding up some rock or plant they’d found on an alien planet and carefully painting it across her eyelids and lips… 

Or maybe, just maybe, none of it mattered and Kathy was only thinking about this because of how gay she was. That was also always a possibility. A very likely one, in fact.

Kathy buried her face in her hands. God damn it, this had been o much easier in school when all of the cute girls had hated Kathy and she’d never had a chance to get close to any of them. And her hopes of the war making Lacey somehow less pretty were very clearly in vain. If anything, she was only prettier, because now her smiles were real instead of sneering and derisive and sometimes hey were even for  _Kathy_ …

“Uh, you okay, fam?” Lacey’s voice surprised Kathy into nearly jumping, especially when she noticed how the other girl was so tall in her heels that when she leaned over to peer around at Kahty’s face some of her long hair even managed to fall on Kathy’s shoulders, too. “You kinda look like you’re trying to peel your own face off right now.”

“Just a headache,” Kathy squeaked dishonestly. “I’ll be fine once I eat something.”

Lacey peered at her through long, possibly false eyelashes. “Okay,” she shrugged after a short moment, one hand landing briefly on Kathy’s shoulder as she turned to leave. “Make sure you’re drinking enough after you run around with your sword, you’re probably dehydrated.”

Kathy watched her leave for a few moments too long, and then threw herself dramatically into her chair once she knew she was alone. 

Oh, Kathy, she thought to herself. You useless, useless lesbian.

\--

“You know I swear he used to wear shirts,” Pidge muttered, eyeing Lance’s half-open robe as it slipped off his shoulders. “And pants. Didn’t Lance used to wear pants?”

“Hnnn,” Keith answered noncommittally, staring far more openly at the unnecessary expanse of skin on display. “Pants,” he… agreed, maybe? Pidge was starting to get the feeling that Keith wasn’t actually thinking at all right now.

“Hey, Keith, your hair is on fire,” she tried.

“Nn,” Keith grunted. “Kthanks.”

“…We found Shiro, he was chained Princess-Leia-style to Zarkon’s chair and being kept as a sex pet.”

“…Hhhm, that’s a surprise,” Keith offered back, eyes still far away and trained on Lance’s long naked legs. 

Yeah, he was nowhere near this plane of existence. Pidge had never been so disappointed in anyone in her  _life_. “I can see your brain where it’s sticking up in your pants, bro,” she announced, standing up to abandon him to jerk off or tackle Lance or whatever the hell he was gonna do.

“Yeah I bet,” Keith responded distantly. 

Lance, only ten feet away and probably having heard every word, grinned at her and flickered his eyebrows, twiddling his fingers in a wave goodbye. “Bye, Pidge! Love you have fun!”

“I hope Galra semen is toxic and you choke on his dick.”

“Sounds like a good death to me!”

Pidge hated them both.

 

\--

“Whhhat, babe?” Lance grinned, sparking at Keith. “We’re just talking! I’m allowed to be friendly, right?”

Keith glared like he was throwing acid. “You call that being  _friendly_?”

Lance shrugged, smile losing none of its brilliance. “Sure, what else would it be?” He held up his left hand, pointing at the gleaming ring adorning one finger. “We’re MARRIED, what am I gonna do? Go make out with some hot alien stranger? That’d be ridiculous.”

“Like any of THEM will know what that ring means! You’re just - just leading people on for no reason when they can’t tell that you’re already MINE!”

Keith heard his own words, and instantly flushed red from embarrassment. Lance looked like he had been given a fucking  _birthday cake_. “I hate you so much.”

“You don’t though~” Lance sang, sashaying closer to his husband. “’Cause I’m  _yours_ , remember?”

What had Keith gotten himself into with this marriage?

 

\--

 


	3. Chapter 3

“M’gonna come soon, Kitten,” Lance warned, knowing better than to think Keith would want him to pause in the barely-gentle thrusts of his cock sliding against Keith’s tongue as he fucked his mouth. “You want in in your mouth or on your face?”

Keith just hummed around his dick, still using all the force of his mouth to suck on as much of Lance’s cock as he could stuff himself with for a few long seconds before he finally pulled off. The spit and precome trailed out to spill all over his red lips once he was detached from Lance’s dick, but he didn’t take any time to wipe it off before he was ducking down to suck on the base of Lance’s cock, slobbering all over the length he couldn’t hope to fit in his mouth even after all these weeks of him slowly destroying his own gag reflex. 

Lance’s hand tightened in Keith’s hair where he was pulling his boyfriend’s bangs out of his face, cursing, “Fuck, your mouth’s so  _hot_ ,” while Keith wrapped his small hand around the rest of Lance’s cock. Since Keith’s thumb only just barely met his fingers around Lance’s dick there was no problem when he started to stroke him off, still able to lick up and down the underside while his hand worked to pet the top of Lance’s cock. 

And while this wasn’t as amazing of a feeling as hitting the back of Keith’s throat had been this was still some ungodly levels of good, so when Keith impatiently mumbled, “Come on, Lance, want you to come on my face already,” against his skin Lance was all kinds o ready to obey.

Keith’s tongue flickering against the underside of the head of Lance’s cock was the last straw, and Lance was yanking Keith’s head back by his hair so when he came it splashed all over Keith’s blush-stained cheeks, painting white on red as load after load of thick semen pulsed out to cover his chin and still-open mouth.

Keith moaned again, low and satisfied and  _wrecked_ as he licked the come off his lips and smiled up at Lance, purring out a truly pleased sigh of, “Thank you, Daddy~”

There’s a slight chance the universe exploded at that moment. Lance isn’t sure. It might also just have been his brain. 

\--

 


	4. Chapter 4

Keith wasn’t good with words, but Lance had learned better than to pay it any mind or worry about it. Keith told Lance about how he felt in little ways that were just as loud.

The way Keith always sought out Lance’s company first, automatically standing next to him and looking at Lance first  any time he was confused about something. The way Keith would give him a shy little smile and tell him something he’d never thought to tell anyone else. The way he slept in too late and curled into Lance’s side in his sleep, unconsciously seeking his warmth at his most vulnerable time. From the accelerated beat of his heart and the slight tremble in their joined hands while they made love.

Lance knew how Keith felt about him. Sometimes, even he didn’t need things spelled out for him, not when they were this obvious.

\--

He looked…. softer than Lance was used to. Almost vulnerable in his sleep, splayed across the couch like a cat in a sunbeam with one hand flat on his own stomach, s few stray inches of his shirt rucked up to reveal bare skin. Lance’s headphones were still in ears, thin white cords trailing down to the ipod that had gotten dropped onto the couch and rolled on top of sometimes during his nap, and… 

Well. Not like Lance needed it for anything right this moment, right? Keith could borrow it for a while longer.

\--

“What the- Lance?” Keith sat up in bed, looking dazedly around to find his husband under the sheets and in between his legs. “It’s like, four in the morning what are you doing?”

Lance sat up, bedsheets falling off his shoulders to reveal gorgeous bronze skin, hand still kneading lovingly at Keith’s tightening underwear. “Yeah,” he purred lasciviously, wiggling his eyebrows. “So we don’t have to be up for another full hour.” Somehow, his grin was even more perverted than his tone. “Plenty of time to get you hard enough to ride on your dick.”

Keith’s head plopped back into his pillow, sleepily allowing Lance to do as he pleased. “Someone woke up hungry,” he mumbled.

“Yuup,” Lance agreed, pulling out Keith’s dick shimmying back down to meet it with his mouth. “Just call this ‘breakfast.’“

\--

“Why do you even  _do_ these things,” Lance growled, yanking Keith’s shirt up around his head and tossing it to the floor. “It’s not like you have any problem convincing me to fuck you, there is no need to spend days on end being a GIANT TEASE.” His hands were already on Keith again before the fabric had even hit the ground, grabbing him by the waist to shove him onto Lance’s bed.

Keith’s smirk was wicked pleased; the cat who’d just eaten about ten canaries. “’Cause this way I don’t have to  _ask_ you to get rough with me~”

\--

 


	5. Chapter 5

“I suppose it is pretty hot on this planet,” Shiro observed idly, side-eyeing Keith’s choice in clothing for the day.

“Sure has been,” Keith agreed, stretching out his arms in a way that drew Lance’s eyes right to arch of his back and smooth display of well-defined torso. Because he could see Keith’s torso right now, his abs and his belly and his bare arms all, because he had manged to find some sort of bizarre slutty turtleneck and sought to torture Lance with it. Like, seriously, what was even the point of that thing?! Why would you cover up your neck but then leave your stomach exposed, was it just to show off your abs?! Just to taunt Lance with enough sleek black fabric to contrast with his pale skin, just to expose the cut of his sharp hipbones where his loose pants were slung way way too low -

Keith was still looking at Shiro, going on to ask, “So, wanna go out on the town with me today? The city nearby is supposed to have these fountains all over the place, water spraying everywhere. You know,” he gestured to the room on whole, indeed over-warm. “To do something about this planet’s stupid ridiculous heat, probably.”

Shiro looked at him with one raised eyebrow, eyes darting over to a suffering Lance and then back a Keith. “You sure you won’t… be busy today?”

“Nah,” Keith assured with a grin. “I haven’t got any pressing matters I need to see to.” He turned to glance at Lance, acknowledging him for the first time. “You can come too, I guess.”

Oh what, some watch Keith get soaking wet walking through sprays of misty water all day so that his lose pants cling to his body’s shape and his skin glistens under the sunlight? 

“Yes,” Lance agreed moroesly. “I’ll be there, too.”

Never let it be said he wasn’t a masochist.

\--

## "Okay Keith actually becoming soft when his baby is born; Like right when she gets put into his arms, he gets all shocked and protective?"

_wondered by anonymous_

He couldn’t believe it. She was real. She was real and she was here and she had been  _inside_ of him, had grown from nothing into a real person… She was breathing tiny soft breaths, had an itty-bitty heartbeat that was so terrifyingly small Keith had to keep one finger pressed to her chest to make sure it was really still going. A real, living human person, made from him, made from him and from Lance together, a person who would carry a little bit of them both with her her entire life no matter who she turned out to be…

And my god, she was so small and so fragile. How was she even gonna survive that long? How did ANYTHING ever survive if they all started out this small? Dear god, and Keith had thought it had been hard to protect her while she was inside of him, how was he going to be able to do anything once she was running around?

In his arms, Keith’s daughter woke up with a cough so small it could have been from a kitten, purple-spotted fingers reaching up and flexing to grab at nothing as she riled from her slumber. Even though she had done literally nothing, Keith’s heart swelled up and exploded in his chest.

\--

“Come on, Lance,” Keith pleaded, hands shaking where they were planted on his boyfriend’s knees. “It’s been like two full minutes, you can’t seriously say you haven’t adjusted yet!”

Lance just smiled down at him, catlike with smugness. “What, so you’re saying it’s not good enough just having it inside? It’s no good unless I move, too, huh?”

“Lance,” Keith whined again, every ounce of willpower in his body currently on duty restraining himself from thrusting up into Lance’s tight wet heat, cock aching with need. “ _Please!_ ”

Lance sighed in a theatrically put-upon way. “After I already let you eat me out, I can’t believe how greedy you are.” 

A slow, painfully,  _tortuously_ slow roll of his hips that barely created enough friction to feel and yet… still had Keith moaning pathetically. 

Above him, Lance’s eyes glowed with unrestrained glee. “Man, you sure are cute when you’re getting fucked, huh?”

Keith whimpered.

\--

“I keep telling you it’s fine to just let it all out, I don’t know why you keep doing this to yourself.” Lance whispered, fingers rubbing small circles into Keith’s temples. “Even if someone did overhear they already know we’re dating. They could just walk away and not listen.”

Keith hummed, melting further into where his head was pillowed into Lance’s lap. “Can’t help it,” he mumbled back. “I hear my own voice and just… get way too embarrassed.”

Lance only sighed, one hand seeking out a pressure point behind Keith’s ear while the other affectionately stoked hair out of his face. “Someday I’ll figure out how to get you to actually  _relax_.”

Keith didn’t respond with words, eyes closed and breathing smooth. His headache was already mostly gone under his lover’s gentle touch, and the dark quiet of the bedroom was soothing enough that Keith was feeling himself slowly lulled into sleep. 

“Pretty relaxed right now,” he murmured softly.

Even with his eyes closed he could feel Lance’s smile.

\--

“B-babe, I JUST got back,” Lance whined, one hand low on Keith’s back while his mate nipped and sucked at his ear. “I wasn’t awake for that healing pod part, mentally I only JUST stopped being on that mission like a half hour ago.”

“So what, you’re too tired?” Keith’s question was somewhere in between a complaint and an accusation, as if not being up for fucking him was a personal insult. Not that he raised his face out of Lance’s collarbone or stopped palming Lance’s crotch through his pants, of course.

“I just -” Lance hesitated, because Keith was indeed warm and sexy and sweet-smelling and Lance had missed him so god damned much. “I just wanted a nap first?”

Keith hummed, slowly slipping down off Lance’s lap. And then continuing to slip down until he was off the couch and his knees were hitting the floor, and Lance sat upright to look down and see the love of his life sitting on the ground between his legs and smirking like a cat cornering a frog. “Kayfine,” he sighed dramatically, hands wandering up the insides of Lance’s thighs to go for his zipper. “You can go ahead and fall asleep. I’m pretty sure your dick will stay awake for me.”

In his defense, Lance did not fall asleep DURING the blowjob. He fell asleep about 3 seconds after Keith swallowed. 

\--

“Hmm, you’re taking it so well,” Lance praised, razor teeth glinting through his grin. “What do you think, can you take the second one, too?”

Keith squirmed, cunt twitching around the think cock wriggling against his insides. “I- how?” He gasped, eyebrows furrowed together. “Too big…” There was no way the other one would fit inside when his pussy was already so stuffed…

Lance just laughed, serpentine hips rocking up into Keith’s pussy. “That’s not thinking very creatively. is it?” 

Keith got to find out what he meant by that when something pressed up against his asshole, a gasp torn out of his throat. “W-wait,” he tried as Lance’s second cock pushed its way past his rim, slimy tapered top sliding in easily. “Oh,  _fuck_!”

“Yeah,” Lance praised adoringly as he fed more and more of his cock into Keith’s ass, filling him up inch by inch. “That’s a good little Galra, isn’t it?”

Keith could only whine. So full… he never knew he could feel so  _full_. 

“Izzat good?” Lance asked, still wriggling and thrusting his cocks inside at irregular paces. 

Keith, no words left, bowed over to drool onto Lance’s shoulder, whimpering as he bonelessly rode on Lance’s cocks.

\--

Long-fingered hands slid over the silky nylon-clad thighs lovingly, stroking Keith’s legs through the thigh-high tights. “So gorgeous,” Lance sighed, reveling in the way Keith’s chest heaved with uneven breaths where he was spread out over the bed. His right hand slid further up still, lightly stroking the erection peeking through the windows of the lace panties it was trapped in, and Keith couldn’t quite keep the moan hidden where it broke out of swollen red lips, abused from Lance’s own loving attention. 

“So  _soft_. Gonna stay all nice and sweet for me, Princesa?” He kept his voice a teasing purr, playing with the head of Keith’s cock through the now-damp lace. “Gonna open up for me and let me make you feel good~?”

Keith’s flushed face twisted and pleasure, and the whimper he let out was cuter than any other sound known to mankind.

Lance grinned.


	6. shallura fluff

“And of course Lance was supposed to have been my backup,” Allura complained mildly, tipping her head forward. “And for as reliable as he is when we really need him I swear the times he when he’s not are always at the worst moments.”

“That has been true in my experience,” Shiro smiled, gently digging two fingers into the top of her spine. 

From the sound of disgust she made, Shiro could assume she had rolled her eyes. “So while I have been backed into a corner by two Galra generals, I attempt to locate my sniper only to realize he is  _once again_ using his scope to stare at Keith three hundred claudia away who’s only fighting two drones and is in no need of assistance whatsoever.”

Shiro didn’t have to think about it. “Yeah, that sounds about right.” He moved his fingers up and down the line of her long elegant neck, applying pressure on either side of her spine. 

She made a soft noise of approval, tension slowly draining out of her shoulders. “So as I still lack the combat expertise to survive such absurd odds, I made the decision to run. An -” her voice broke off into a light, almost silent moan as the massage moved down to the tightly knotted muscles joining her shoulders to her neck. “Oh goodness, right there please.”

He tried to hold back his laughter out of politeness, but a chuckle still broke through. Lest she get the impression he was making fun of her, he quickly asked, “Running sounds a bit unbecoming for a princess. Did it at least work out?” Not that he didn’t know how the story ended - she’d come back alive and only mildly injured, after all.

“I ran - quite literally, unfortunately - into Pidge. With the odds evened we were able to hold out until our backup returned to reality and distracted the generals enough for Pidge and I to finish things.” Her voice was thin with distraction and she ended the sentence with a sigh, melting under Shiro’s hands as they worked on her shoulders. “But I swear the next time I am almost killed because those two couldn’t stop flirting in the middle of battle I am going to knock their heads together myself.”

Her voice held no venom, as she’d already long since liquified in the face of a light backrub. Slowly he traveled down the outside of her biceps a she apparently decided she’d rather bliss out than keep talking about what had happened today, slumping backwards against his chest and letting him do his magic.

“You’re gonna fall asleep,” he warned warmly, flipping her long braid over her shoulder and in the process accidentally looking down her shirt for an instinctive moment before common decency kicked back in.

Allura just hummed. “No, no, I’ll move in a moment,” she mumbled, clearly lying as she fell into a relaxed doze.

Obviously, she was asleep in minutes. He didn’t really mean to, but Shiro ended up staying right there, propped up against Allura’s headboard with her asleep on his chest, so long that he fell asleep, too.


	7. gangbang

“W-wait,” Keith panted, a hard cock sliding out of his mouth to rub against his cheek. “Wait, I’m gonna - I can’t -” The relentless pounding of his ass didn’t even slow down, and Keith felt his arms collapse under him, planting face-first into the pile of blankets on the floor. 

“Whoops,” someone said above him, and the thrusts slowed to a stop for a moment. Keith wanted to protest, wanted to say that he hadn’t meant for him to stop but that he’d needed to get his bearings but Lance was pulling out and two sets of hands were grabbing onto Keith’s body to flip him onto his back.

When he opened his eyes a familiar face hovered above him in dizzying multitude, and he realized that he’d never actually stopped to figure out how many versions of Lance there actually were before they’d all started…

Someone was already pushing their way back into his abused and cum-stained asshole before he had time to even think about it, another Lance bending down to kiss his forehead from above while more hands and mouths than Keith could possibly hope to count started their gentle torture of his body, until everything that wasn’t being fucked was being affectionately kissed or kissed or caressed instead. Keith couldn’t do anything more than whine, couldn’t do anything but be held down and fucked over and over again, couldn’t speak out of fear the only word that would come out would be ‘no’ and someone would do something unbearable, like stop touching him.

Whoever was inside him right now was finishing with a groan and a rough squeeze of his hips, and Keith opened his eyes to see him slip out with a mess of come all over his softening cock. With it poured out a dirty river of pure white, so stuffed full of semen Keith was that his rim couldn’t possibly contract enough to keep it all in anymore and an unreasonable amount of come frothed out to puddle onto the floor.

Yet another Lance was already pushing in to replace the dick Keith had been deprived of, another squelch of jizz forced out of Keith as he was fucked with no patience or gentility, just the brutal pounding of someone using his body to get what they needed. When Keith opened his mouth to moan, another cock wa unceremoniously shoved between his lips to slide over his tongue to the back of his throat.

Somewhere far out of sight and almost out of mind, someone began to suck his own cock, too. Keith shook so hard he thought he might pass out from the sheer force of his pleasure. And somehow, he kind of hoped he would.


	8. shunk porn

It felt like they’d been in bed for hours, for how slow they were taking things tonight. Ages spent on teasing foreplay and epochs opening him up, Hunk loosening Shiro one careful finger at a time until his body was ready to take the girth of Hunk’s thick cock. And even then they’d continued to move almost too slowly, Hunk draped over Shiro’s back and gently fucking him with patient rolls of his hips.

Still, even though Shiro had wanted it hard this time  he could hardly complain when everything felt so  _good_. Shiro was physically exhausted and worn out from nightmares, and the gentle heat of Hunk surrounding him and filling him up was about all he could ask for tonight.

They were really starting to get into it now, each of Hunk’s deep thrusts pushing in harder and harder, a perfect sensation that had Shiro moaning into his pillow. He was just  starting to rock back his own hips to meet Hunk’s when his lover was suddenly stopping, pulling out with the gently whispered direction of, “Hey, roll onto your back for me?”

He didn’t even really give Shiro time to flip over on his own, already grabbing him by the hips himself to turn Shiro’s body over himself. And that act by itself sent a fresh shudder of arousal down Shiro’s spine. God how he needed this, Needed  _Hunk_ , needed to lose control and let someone manhandle him for a while so Shiro didn’t have to do or think about anything other than laying back and  _screaming_.

Hunk was already spreading his legs and crawling between them, his weight a warm anchor as he pressed down on and in to Shiro with a beautifully audible grunt of pleasure. And this time he slid in so much easier than the first, his massive cock slipping into Shiro’s waiting body in one long stroke instead of the inch-by-inch rocking from earlier in the evening.

And oh, Hunk was already right about this having been a good idea. This way instead of the pillow his face was pressed hard into Hunk’s neck, instead of the sheets he could wrap his arms around Hunk’s sweaty back and dig his fingers into the hard muscles of his shoulderblades while his lover started to fuck him harder and harder.

Their lovemaking had become mind-bendingly intense without breaking out of its gentility, a cacophony of Shiro’s own moans and the ringing of skin-on-skin echoing loud enough to drown out Shiro’s thundering heartbeat. Hunk was everywhere, all around him and deep inside him and panting right in Shiro’s ear, one hand curled into the long hair under Shiro’s head where he was slowly losing his mind.

He was going to come soon, though he couldn’t pull his head together enough to vocalize a warning. But his own cock was rubbing constant hard lines against Hunk’s belly with every thrust and Hunk’s cock was spreading him open and sliding constantly against his prostate, and even if he’d wanted to Shiro couldn’t stop the shaking of his body as he tensed up from his groin to his throat, where his moans were abruptly cut off into a desperate gasp. It wasn’t until Hunk cooed a gentle encouragement into his ear that Shiro actually came, a silent scream wrenching through his body while everything tense suddenly relaxed like a bowstring being plucked.

Hunk stilled while Shiro rode out his orgasm, cock buried deep. And then instead of starting again he pulled out before he could tell Shiro to come inside, leaving his still-throbbing asshole suddenly bereft and way too empty, twitching in want as Hunk stroked himself off to spill his semen all over and around Shiro’s fluttering filthy hole.

“So beautiful,” Hunk mumbled nearly unintelligibly. “So good, Shiro.”

He didn’t try to get up though, still lying between Shiro’s legs and draped over his chest so they were face-to-face. Which was good, since even if he tried to move right now, Shiro wouldn’t have let him anyway.


	9. Lip Rings and Lip Gloss

The makeup aisle loomed in front of him, wide and brightly colored like the wings of an insect trying to ward off fools with the bright red and yellow warning of imminent poison. He tried his best not to be intimidated, but… it was entire wall, and he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Keith toyed unconsciously with his lip stud, still unused to having the new piercing in his mouth as his eyes flickered over the vast array of concealers, of which he had no idea was the correct one. What was the difference between a powder and a liquid? Was he supposed to use both at once? That sounded like it would be way too stiff and uncomfortable on his face, especially if he wanted to wear it to cover up these acne scars…

Maybe this was too much. The only reason he’d gotten away with the eyeliner in high school was because he was apparently emo, or scene or punk or goth or something, and apparently as long as you had an eyebrow ring and wore black pants every day a bit of eyeliner went unnoticed. But this was different. This was definitely taking it too far, right? He’d go from being niche to just being a dude wearing makeup.

His eye caught one of the small mirrors set up next to the eyeshadow displays, where his gaze zeroed right in on the bright red swell of a new pimple on his chin. That… was fine, though, right? He was a guy. He shouldn’t care that much about what his skin looked like in the first place.

Shouldn’t, anyway.

But… the thing was, it was June. It was late June and Keith had graduated high school two weeks ago and if there was ever a time to start buying makeup, ever a time to experiment with and change who he was, this was it. No school, no seeing the same kids every day, the only people to judge him were whoever he met at work when it’d be ridiculous to try and wear makeup he’d just sweat off anyway and whatever social situations Keith himself chose to engage in. He could do whatever he wanted. He could buy concealer to cover up this old acne, top it off with eyeliner and go flirt with guys down at the Cherry Pit.

He could even wear a skirt there, if he wanted.

Keith felt his heart speed up, nervous just by the idea. Okay, that might be taking it a bit far, yet. It’s not like he was trans or anything, he just… Wanted to feel attractive. Anyone could understand that, right? So to that end, a little makeup was totally fine.

But that decision didn’t give him any kind of clue what makeup was the right one to buy. Did he have a warm skin tone or a cool one? Was he even supposed to be matching his skin, or going lighter, or what here? If he wanted eyeshadow, did him being Asian change how he was supposed to apply it? There weren’t enough Asian girls in his school for him to have ever noticed how they did their makeup. It looked like they weren’t wearing any, but at least Sharon Wong had definitely been a makeup kind of girl, had she just applied it so well that Keith had never noticed it? Would he have noticed if he weren’t gay?

Okay, he was just psyching himself out at this point. He stepped forward decisively, grabbing a random compact that looked about his skin tone and reading the packaging for any kind of clue on its instruction. It didn’t, but the only way to learn was to try, right?

“That’s too dark for you,” a voice said over Keith’s shoulder, startling him into nearly dropping the plastic disc of mystery as he whipped around to see who had spoken to him.

It was indeed a guy’s voice, although it was high enough that under the circumstances Keith hadn’t been a hundred percent certain it wasn’t a woman. But indeed it was not, instead a tall and objectively handsome boy around his age who was reaching towards the shelf in front of them to pluck a green-tinted stick out of the racks. “If you’re just trying to cover that zit you only need some blemish corrector,” he handed the tube to Keith without looking at him. “But if you’re trying to go all out you can probably get away with just a matte concealer, since most of your skin is actually pretty nice.” Grabbing another jar to immediately hand off, the boy finally turned to look at Keith. And then gesture rudely to the general area of his acne scars to point out, “You know, besides that area,” like Keith didn’t already know about it and needed to be informed.

But still, he’d been more help than Keith had had so far, and he had no choice but to say, “Uh… Thanks.” He looked at the two tubes in his hand, and a little helplessly, offered, “I’m trying to go for the, uh… natural look.”

“Yeah, I’d figured,” the boy grinned, and Keith couldn’t help but notice that not only did he have a six-pack of beer slung over his shoulder, he also looked exactly like every douchebag in the entirety of Keith’s high school, with the possible exception of his being less white than the average fuckboi. Well that’s not what Keith had expected at all. Well, Keith knew better than anyone how useless it was to try and judge a book by its cover, right? “There are about ten thousand tutorials online if you want help contouring, but I figure you at least need to start with the right damned colors, eh?”

“Yeah, too many videos,” Keith shuddered at the horror that was navigating YouTube. “If I couldn’t even find one to teach me to put on eyeliner I doubt ten thousand white girls are gonna help me… highlight my cheekbones, or whatever.”

The boy laughed, loud and cheerful. “Yeah, no kidding. I’d offer to tell you what videos I use but then you’d just end up looking like John Leguizamo in Wong Foo.” He made a flipy gesture with his hand over his shoulder as if he were tossing imaginary hair cockily. “Not that I need to wear any makeup in my day life, what with my skin being magnificently flawless and all.”

Against his own will Keith met the strange boy’s laugh, not even noticing that he’d somehow relaxed entirely out of his earlier tension.

“Here,” the guy made a gimme sort of gesture with one hand. “My phones dead, give me yours.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, a little shake of his head to indicate ‘Why the fuck would I do that?’

Handsome just rolled his eyes and made the gesture again, “So I can text myself from your number, dude,” His grin turned unnecessarily flirtatious, and he waggled his eyebrows. “I’ll hook you up with the know-how you need, make you so fine all the heads will be turning when you walk down the street hoping to get a second glance.”

Keith smothered a laugh into a snort, pulling out his phone and unlocking it. “Sure.” Whoever this guy was he was charming as hell, and whether he was trying to big-sister Keith or get into his pants it ought to be worth entertaining him for a while.

The guy putzed with Keith’s phone for a moment, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth like a distracted cat. When he flipped the phone back into Keith’s hands he was grinning again, using his one free hand to a finger gun at Keith as he started walking backwards, beer slung jauntily over his shoulder. “I would love to stay and help you pick out the right lip gloss but I’m afraid I have people waiting for me.”

“Who even said I needed to buy lip gloss?”

The boy’s grin didn’t waver. “The natural look, right?” He winked, and Keith pretended he wasn’t watching out of the corner of his eye as he sauntered to the cash register and casually bought beer like he wasn’t almost a hundred percent certainly the same eighteen years old Keith himself was.

When Keith looked at his phone, the words the guy had texted himself were ‘Soft Punk Kitten,’ which Keith was going to give him the benefit of the doubt to assume that’s not what he intended to file Keith’s contact number under in lieu of his name.

Just in case, Keith went ahead and texted ‘Keith’ to the new contact, which was already labeled under the name, ‘~Lance ;)’

Oh yeah. This was not going to prove to be one of Keith’s better ideas. But on the other hand, he did feel a lot more confident buying the stupid concealer after that.

(He did also end up buying three shades of lip gloss, but to be fair he bought a lot of things all at once. Didn’t exactly wanna make multiple trips to the drug store buying makeup, after all.)


	10. katt/klatte

“I’m sorry, I just,” Matt grinned bashfully, his face red with a blush and eyes sparkling as he looked at Keith. “I didn’t mean to be so obvious, you’re just…  _really_ amazing? Sorry, I know, space war, I should really like, back off and try to leave you alone to concentrate on important things.”

“N-no!” Keith insisted quickly, shaking his head so fast his hear whipped into his face and landed again in a black floof framing his own red cheeks. “I, um. I don’t mind, it’s… it’s nice to think about other things for a while, too. And… You know, I like talking to you.” His voice dropped, and shiny violet eyes averted shyly towards the ground. “I’ve  _always_ liked talking to you.”

Matt made a strained noise that sounded like a whimper but ended up a desperate forced bark of laughter. “Y-yeah, I’ve always liked talking to you too! I just get nervous and think too much and – ‘cause you’re so…”

Keith leaned forward with interest, raising himself up just barely onto his toes to meet Matt at the same height. “I’m so…?”

Matt didn’t look away, smile softening into something earnest. “You’re so cool and I’m such a dork, and you know.” A self-deprecating little chuckle. “I get tongue-tied talking to anyone as pretty as you to begin with.”

Keith’s eyes flashed and jerked to the side, every inch of visible skin lighting up in a bright red blush that made his whole face glow as he mumbled. “When you say things like that I can never tell if you’re flirting or making fun of me.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Matt laughed again, one hand rubbing the back of his own neck bashfully. “Y-you can’t make fun of someone as far out of your league as you are to me, haha.”

Lance, watching all of this out of the corner of his eye from the far side of the room, bit his tongue until he tasted blood. “This is a public space you guys; if you’re gonna start making out I reserve the right to turn a hose on you both.”

The glare Keith shot him was so venomous it actually stung Lance’s ribcage, but it was worth it to break that disgusting lovey-dovey mood.

\--

“God, Mullet, what did you DO to your head? Did you cut your hair with your knife again?” Lance scoffed, leering a the freshly-shorn bob of Keith’s usual haircut. “You could have at least taken the opportunity to get someone else to give you a real hairstyle this time.”

Keith turned around to glare right back at Lance, but before he could open his mouth to spit back a reply, a new voice was already cutting in.

“I don’t know,” Matt announced with a cheerful smile. “I kind of like it. The way it curls up at the ends it really cute.”

Lance wanted to roll his eyes but he didn’t have time because his jaw was falling open instead. Because somehow and for some reason, that comment form Matt - MATT of all people! - was apparently enough to make Keith’s face light up in a startled red  _blush_.

“Uh…” Keith muttered shyly, eyes slid off to the side for an embarrassed second before he forced himself to turn his blushy glare onto Matt, although significantly softer and more indulgent than any look Keith had ever graced Lance with and unconsciously bringing a hand up to toy nervously with the slight curls in question. “C-c’mon Matt, I don’t need  _both_ of you teasing me now.”

“It’s not teasing if I really do think it’s cute,” Matt laughed back, leaning way,  _way_ too close.

Lance, knowing he had no valid reason to want to punch the other man right now, bit the inside of his own cheek until it bled.

\--

Even with as eager as he’d been to pull Matt’s dick out Keith hadn’t started properly sucking it yet, still content to lick kittenishy at the tip, suckling it just enough to let a generous amount of spit run down the shaft to leave Matt messy-wet without having yet properly met Keith’s mouth. Either he lived to tease or more probably, Keith was currently distracted by the fingers Lance had squirming around in his ass.

Not that Matt had any complaints about the slow pace. Keith looked really good down there, with his pouty red lips wrapped delicately around the tip of Matt’s cock and his ass popped up behind him for Lance to spread open. His eyebrows were drawn together in concentration and Matt slid and handful of his bangs out of Keith’s face and held it there, one palm flat on the top of Keith’s head and pushing his head down further on Matt’s cock in gentle encouragement.

Keith happily went down with it, slurping up more and more of Matt’s cock and continuing to play with it in the same manner, wiggling his tongue against the underside and sucking with only enough force to keep the top pressed full against the roof of his mouth. “God you’re cute,” Matt praised mindlessly, another gentle push to Keith’s head forcing more of his dick inside the warm wet paradise of his mouth. “Can’t wait til he starts fucking you and I get to feel you moaning around my cock.”

“I can do better than that,” Lance grinned, pulling out his fingers with one last loving kiss to Keith’s twitching asshole. “Once he starts really screaming, you’ll be able to fuck his throat.”

A breathless chuckle tumbled out of Matt’s mouth. “Man, I’m starting to feel spoiled. Just getting to have his pretty mouth on my cock is already more than a guy could dream of asking for.”

“I know, right?” Sitting up to press his hips up against Keith’s ass and slide his cock in between his cheeks for a few teasing strokes, Lance agreed. “You really are a sweet thing, aren’t you kitten? Opening up so soft and easy for us.”

When Lance pushed in, Matt could feel it from the the way Keith’s loud moan vibrated around his cock.

\--

“I’m sorry, I just,” Matt grinned bashfully, his face red with a blush and eyes sparkling as he looked at Keith. “I didn’t mean to be so obvious, you’re just…  _really_ amazing? Sorry, I know, space war, I should really like, back off and try to leave you alone to concentrate on important things.”

“N-no!” Keith insisted quickly, shaking his head so fast his hear whipped into his face and landed again in a black floof framing his own red cheeks. “I, um. I don’t mind, it’s… it’s nice to think about other things for a while, too. And… You know, I like talking to you.” His voice dropped, and shiny violet eyes averted shyly towards the ground. “I’ve  _always_ liked talking to you.”

Matt made a strained noise that sounded like a whimper but ended up a desperate forced bark of laughter. “Y-yeah, I’ve always liked talking to you too! I just get nervous and think too much and – ‘cause you’re so…”

Keith leaned forward with interest, raising himself up just barely onto his toes to meet Matt at the same height. “I’m so…?”

Matt didn’t look away, smile softening into something earnest. “You’re so cool and I’m such a dork, and you know.” A self-deprecating little chuckle. “I get tongue-tied talking to anyone as pretty as you to begin with.”

Keith’s eyes flashed and jerked to the side, every inch of visible skin lighting up in a bright red blush that made his whole face glow as he mumbled. “When you say things like that I can never tell if you’re flirting or making fun of me.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Matt laughed again, one hand rubbing the back of his own neck bashfully. “Y-you can’t make fun of someone as far out of your league as you are to me, haha.”

Lance, watching all of this out of the corner of his eye from the far side of the room, bit his tongue until he tasted blood. “This is a public space you guys; if you’re gonna start making out I reserve the right to turn a hose on you both.”

The glare Keith shot him was so venomous it actually stung Lance’s ribcage, but it was worth it to break that disgusting lovey-dovey mood.

\--

“How’s your first semester been going, Professor Holt?” Coran cheerfully asked, poking his head into the doorway of Matt’s classroom.

Matt jolted in his seat, back straightening as he slid forward a few more inches on the chair to sink further into his desk. “Oh, pretty good so far,” he answered sincerely. “I uh, feel like I’m learning just as much as I’m managing to teach, you know?”

“Hmm, that’s excellent!” Coran’s moustache twitched thoughtfully. “I know you have a couple of troublemakers in this class, I hope they haven’t been causing you much grief.”

An awkward little laugh escaped Matt, who was shifting a bit in his chair. “I have a feeling I know exactly who you’re talking about,” he chuckled, before it was cut off by a strained little yelp as he jumped so suddenly his chair clattered against his desk. Before Coran could so much as raise an eyebrow, Matt was waving it off with the apology, “I just stubbed my own toe on my desk, haha.”

Coran nodded with a little chuckle of his own. “Well, don’t be afraid to show the firm hand of discipline. You have to make these kids respect you, or they’ll never listen!”

“So I’ve noticed,” Matt agreed wryly, one hand disappearing under his desk. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure I’ve got this class under control. A handful of eighteen-year-old are nothing I can’t handle.”

“Well if you need any advice, don’t hesitate to ask old Coran! I’ve been around the block a few times myself after all, I’m practically an expert on this school.”

“Thanks, professor,” Matt grinned. “But don’t let me hold you up anymore, I think we’ve both still got plenty of work to do before class tomorrow.”

“Oh, of course, of course.” Coran nodded, finally retreating from the doorframe. “Have a good night, Mr. Holt!”

After the footsteps finally retreated, Matt let his gaze drop down to under his desk. Even from between Matt’s thighs with his mouth full of cock and Matt’s hand grabbing him by the hair hard enough to force his head into a sustained deep-throat, he still looked like he was laughing at him.

\--

“Tell me,” Keith panted, licking his lips as he slowly fisted his dick in indulgent strokes, eyes trained on his boyfriends. “Tell me how his cock feels.”

Matt moaned, back arching on the bed. His head was thrown back into the pillow and his hips were shaking, held up less by the strength of his own straining thighs than Lance’s long hands gripping them fast. “Ff-fuck,” he panted, the muscles of his thick neck gleaming with sweat. “So good, he’s so f-fucking  _big_!”

Keith was distracted from Matt’s face by a near-silent snort of laughter from Lance, who was smirking down at Matt while he fucked him in short forceful thrusts. God, was that the kind of face he wore when he’d fucked Keith out so good he couldn’t see straight anymore? How was he so gorgeous, how were BOTH of them so sexy…


	11. plant xeno

The plant that had found its way on board when they visited the last planet was, to say the least, strange. But after thorough examination Coran had declared it lightly sentient but not particularly dangerous. Just… friendly. Really, uncomfortably friendly. Friendly enough that uh, he advised everyone just… give that entire atrium it had planted itself in  wide berth of space.

Keith had been… curious. Coran’s implication as to what exactly “friendly” meant was pretty clear, and Keith, uh… found himself interested. Way, way too interested.

And so one night when the others were asleep and Keith knew no stray cameras might pick up his activities and went for a little… visit.

The plant rustled excitedly as soon as he entered the hall, long green vines with purple-pink leaves that bloomed cheerfully when Keith wandered close by. Within seconds vines were slinking slowly over to greet Keith with thin leafy limbs wandering over to wrap around Keith’s ankle.

When he made no move to try to kick it away it grew bolder, slithering up the hem of his pant leg with the vine already saying hello while another, thicker one surprised Keith by worming up the back of his shirt.

When Keith only hummed at the gentle sensation of plants sliding across his skin and made no move to struggle whatsoever, the entire botanical alien came to life all at once. A flurry of vines and thin delicate branches pounced on Keith, seeking out as much of Keith’s bare skin as possible and shoving as much of his clothing out of the way as was necessary to get to it.

Keith allowed it all, whatever invasive caresses the strange plant saw fit to bestow as vines slid down the waist of his pants to shove them down to his knees while the branch around his waist gently drew him further into the plant’s domain to tug him down into a nest of comfortable leafy ferns.

The leaves were soft against the bare skin of his back and thighs, and the smell of the entire forest was sweet like a greenhouse full of flowers. In fact the fresh fruity scent was so powerful it was almost heady, a flood of pollen in the air that relaxed Keith the second he breathed it in.

Of course, as much as he could probably blame the pollen and gentle creeping touches, Keith had already been a little bit wound up to begin with. He’d been running horny for weeks just because he was eighteen and that’s how being a human boy worked, and as soon as he decided he really was going to venture into the occupied atrium his body had sparked up like a pilot light setting him to warm up.

That simmer was turning into a slow pleasant fire, his cock beginning to stiffen even before the first vine curled delicately around it. The touch was strange, soft and cool and just a little bit of pressure twisting around his length until it was wrapped entirely in leafy morning glory-like vines, soft soft flower petals pinned to his sensitive skin like a silk-wrapped glove.

The strange coiling grip tightened enough to draw a gasp out of Keith, his voice coming out without meaning. And without restraint, really, because who was here to hear him in his humiliation? The plant?

Speaking of which, the plant had decided it had learned everything it could about Keith’s dick and ventured other places. Not that the vine unwrapped from around him, instead just squeezing his cock in gentle pulsing little twists like it enjoyed the way Keith shivered at the stimulation. But in the meantime a host of other plant limbs had branched out and slithered over to join it, wrapping around his wrists and ankles just tight enough to leave indents in his pale skin.

The grip on his ankles pulled to spread his legs apart, which Keith allowed with something approaching glee. The textures of the new vines were all so various it was almost overwhelming to try to keep track of it all. Soft and leafy and smooth and viney and slimy with something like aloe vera, around his ankles and his cock and touching his face and thighs and everything everywhere at once.

Something creeped up to press curiously against his asshole, tearing an embarrassed shudder out of Keith.

 


	12. shatt porn

“You’ve been so good, Shiro,” Matt sang softly against the back of his neck. “Such a strong captain, working so hard to keep everyone going. I’m so proud of you.”

The words had Shiro shivering into the sheets, hands clenching uselessly where they were tied to the bedposts. When he didn’t have any words Matt continued, hands rubbing firm relaxing circles into Shiro’s naked hips and praising, “Such a good boy. You just let me take care of you for a while, Handsome.” His words were so low they were barely audible over the purr of the vibrator inside him, which Matt shoved deeper with a rock of his own naked hips against Shiro’s. His hard cock was pressed in between the cheeks of Shiro’s ass, sliding in between them easily with the help of the lube already smeared all over his skin from the half hour of fingering Matt had indulged in before finally slipping the toy into his aching hole.

It been at least another half hour since then, and if Shiro had been capable of speaking right now he’d be begging Matt to finally give him his cock.

Matt had been content instead in massaging every inch of Shiro’s body, from the tense line of his neck down to the gaps between his toes. Had Kissed and licked at Shiro’s skin in all of his most sensitive places, had stroked his cock and sucked at his perineum and played with his sac, had meticulously taken note of every slight reaction Shiro gave to his attentions with the obsessive interest of a scientist.

And now, he was on top of Shiro, pressed against back and rutting his hips against Shiro’s to show how much he wanted him. How hard Matt’s cock was for him, rocking against Shiro’s ass in slow rolls that pushed against the end of the vibrator and shifted it inside Shiro’s body, changing the angle to rub it against his prostate in odd infrequent bursts.

Shiro wasn’t gagged but he couldn’t find any ability to speak regardless, words lost ages ago after his third surprise orgasm. He could only let out a string of incoherent grunts now, deep and guttural as they mixed into the puddle of drool he was faceplanted in.

Even half of Matt’s words were lost on him, even though they were they only thing that held even a little bit of Shiro’s focus right now. The gentle loving praises were endless though, and Shiro didn’t even understand it when Matt said “I’m going to take this out now, okay?” until the third time he repeated it.

He gave an eager nod and an affirmative grunt, gasping in relief when the buzzing toy was slowly dragged out of him. When it was gone he felt bereft, aching with need and teetering on the edge of pain and release, throbbing inside and out with how badly he needed his lover.

“You ready for me Big Guy?” Matt asked gently, the head of his cock prodding against Shiro’s loosened asshole.

Muscles wound up tight and melting with pleasure at the same time, Shiro begged for it.


	13. mpreg amnesia fluff

Lance had been gone on mission for what was now more than three months of Keith’s pregnancy. Enough time for his husband’s scent to wear off most of the self-cleaned-to-sterility castle, including their own shared bedroom. And enough time for Keith’s bondmark to wear off.

It had been torture, waiting for news of his missing husband. His body was already going insane with hormones from the pregnancy, so the addition of his fading mark fucking with his body chemistry even more made waiting to find out if mate was even still alive a new hell Keith had never experienced before.

Keith had never been so worried in his fucking life.

Finally, they got word. Not even from the planet Lance had been sent to, but another one several over where the locals had found he and Red in a battered mess. They didn’t have the same technology as the higher civilizations but fixed him up as best as they could, finally getting word to Voltron that they’d found a very confused errant paladin through the coalition.

Confused because of the grievous head injury he’d suffered. As in, he woke up with no memory of how he got there. Or what he was supposed to be doing. Or, come to think of it, his own name.

Yes. Lance’s injury had been so severe, it had given him fucking amnesia. And as much as Pidge promised she could get it BACK, that didn’t change the very strange meantime where Keith’s own husband had no idea who he even was.

And then of course, even picking him up had ended up being weirder than anyone had expected. They got to the city their call had hailed from and prepared to start asking around for Red and Lance, which should hardly be difficult considering one of whom was a fifty-foot robot. Which is about when the stupidest thing possible happened.

“Hey,” someone called to them as they passed through town, catching Allura by the arm without standing up off of his bench. “Someone said I had friends who were coming to pick me up, do you know if there’s like, a bus station or something I should be waiting at?”

Keith didn’t know if he wanted to hug him or hit him. Seriously, only Lance.

Hunk made the decision for him, scooping a terribly confused but accepting red paladin into an epic bear hug with declarations of “LANCE! You’re alive! We missed you so much, buddy!”

“Uh, I am alive and I am told I’m Lance,” the amnesiac agreed cheerfully as Hunk set him back on the ground. “Does that mean you guys know where I’m supposed to be?”

“We can do better than that,” Allura promised with an obviously relieved smile. “We’re the friends who have come to collect you.”

When Lance actually looked at her face, Keith could see his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his face split into a familiar flirty grin. “Lucky me, you mean I get a gorgeous thing like you to take me home~?”

Augh, great. This is EXACTLY what Keith had been afraid of. A clueless amnesiac husband who had no idea that Keith even existed, much less was standing two feet away and  _carrying his child_. ‘Oh, by the way, we’re actually in love. That’s right, you’re married to me, the grumpy unwashed one who looks like he hasn’t slept in the last month because of how worried I was about you.’ Yeah, that was a conversation Keith was looking forward to.

Deciding he really didn’t need to watch any more of Lance hitting on Allura until someone had the misfortune of explaining that the chubbo with the greasy hair was actually his husband, Keith huffed a sigh. “Alright, there’s no reason to stick around here long,” he started ordering. “Hunk, you and Yellow can take care of hauling Red by yourself, right? Start heading back to get ready and tow her. Lance can fly back with me in Black so I can,” don’t sigh it makes you look unprofessional, “debrief him on the situation, I guess.”

And that was when Lance finally looked at him. And, quite unexpectedly, Keith watched as Lance’s eyes shined, instantly going red at the ears as he breathed out an awestruck, “Ho-ly crow.”

Not sure of what that could be about, Keith awkwardly shuffled on his feet, self-conscious of the slight baby bump his crossed arms were hopefully detracting attention from. “Is… something wrong with that?”

“Not at all,” Lance smiled, still looking at Keith with that strange enchanted expression. “I would be honored to spend even a moment of time in your company, my absolute angel!”

Pidge and Hunk had already started laughing, but Keith was honestly caught off guard. He blinked, and, uncertain of how else to react to this very startling declaration, blurted out, “I’m pregnant?” Which, was actually kind of stupid, because there was no was his alpha couldn’t smell at least THAT much even if their bond hard worn off and he couldn’t tell it was his.

Lance’s face fell instantly. “Augh, you’re taken, of COURSE a babe like you isn’t single!” He lamented dramatically. “Who is it, is it this guy?” He asked, turning on Hunk. “Please don’t be his husband, you’re large and handsome and I don’t think I can take you in a fight.”

Hunk’s answer was to burst out laughing, which Allura and Pidge seemed far too inclined to join him in.

“No, it’s not him,” Keith answered, embarrassed about this entire situation and basically hoping he wasn’t blushing too badly at this point. “He’s -” Keith paused. He was about to say ‘not here,’ but. His husband WAS here, obviously. ‘He’s you,’ seemed like kind of a weird way to spring a husband and kid on an amnesiac, and the only thing Keith had left to answer with was, “He… left on a mission and lost contact.”

Lance instantly looked offended. “He LEFT you? You’re pregnant with his child and he just LEFT? What kind of asshole are you even married to?! Who would DO that?!”

On second thought, everyone was right and this was officially hilarious now. Biting down on a smile, Keith explained, “Well, I’m already out of commission because of my pregnancy, he really didn’t have a choice. We couldn’t BOTH stay home.”

Lance, entertainingly, failed to look impressed. “Yeah, but losing contact? What kind of man doesn’t even call home to check on his pregnant mate? It sounds like this jerk just ran off!”

Keith was pretty much physically incapable of holding back his laughter at this point. “Uh, yeah I’m not sure how likely that one is.”

“I dunno,” Pidge broke in with a snort of her own laughter. “You two DID keep getting into pretty big fights. Maybe he decided the kid was too much and bailed!”

Lance apparently did not even notice the general descent into laugher this caused, too distracted by being offended on Keith’s behalf. “Unbelievable! Sounds like this guy isn’t even worthy to kiss the feet of a divine creature like you, are you seriously gonna keep waiting around for him after he’s ditched you?”

Biting his lip so he could clip off his laughter, Keith diverted, “Um, why don’t we just uh… Head back to the castle and I’ll see what I can do to catch you up.


	14. trans porn, fish porn

Keith’s hair was a mess from where Lance’s hands had been running through it while they made out, long black strands falling into his face ignored and unimportant for now. Right now he was more concerned with the slow roll of his hips over Lance’s, his lips open to sit perfectly over Lance’s cock, fitting snug even through the now-soaked fabric of his underwear.

When Lance’s eyes slid down the long hickey-bitten column of his neck he felt himself twitch and leak precome, beading to smear all over Keith already slick-damp boxer-breifs. Keith was a divine angel from head to toe, and Lance was already dying just from the weight on his lap and heat of Keith’s perfect body as he ground his hips down eagerly on Lance’s straining-hard cock. Not even the scars made him any less sexy, the thin white lines curving under his pecs and smattering of new still-pink battle scars only making him look more badass and strong-willed than they did mar the white of his skin.

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith was moaning softly, Lance’s name falling from his pouty lips in a sigh. “You already feel so good, can’t wait to get it inside.”

Oh sweet jesus fuck. Lance slammed his eyes shut, desperately trying to conjure unsexy thoughts in the face of his aggressive surge of arousal. It hardly worked, not with Keith warm and heavy rocking on top of him, his wet pussy sliding over Lance’s cock in a delicious irresistible grind that was impossible to ignore.

Keith didn’t notice or mind Lance’s lack of participation, still content to moan cutely and grind down to rub his clit on Lance’s throbbing dick. “Hey, Lance, where did we put the condoms? I really need to get you in my pussy now, I’m burning up.”

Lance’s eyes wrenched open on accident, the shock of Keith’s too-hot words jolting Lance’s body out of its inaction. Which, as it turned out was BAD, because the first thing he saw was Keith’s pretty face where he had reached up to swipe his hair out of his eyes and off his forehead and Lance whimpered pathetically, completely unable to stop the release of blinding heat in his groin.

“H-huh? What the f- Did you just come?! Before you even actually touched my cunt?!”

Lance squeezed his eyes shut again and tried not try cry.

\--

It was… strange, everything about this. Lance was still half-sitting in the water with his legs splayed, needing to spread them wide enough for Keith’s entire body to fit in between. Keith’s body, which was wet and kind of cold to the touch, but somehow so  _so_ hot inside where Lance’s cock was slipped deep into Keith’s slippery wet cunt.

“Ahn,” Keith was sighing, arms looped around Lance’s neck t hold the upper half of his body up out of the water while he writhed on Lance’s dick. “Fuck, you’re so  _thick_.” A shiver, and his long red tail trashed under the shallow water. “Never felt anything so  **deep** before.”

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, awkwardly jerking his hips up into Keith where he was sitting on a short rocky ledge on the edge of the water. “You feel so good, baby.” And so fucking TIGHT, only Keith’s body weight sinking onto his allowing his cock to fit all the way inside, and the pressure of his wiggling body on top of Lance’s, thin cock squirming between their torsos was… “Fuck you’re so perfect, take my cock so  _perfect_.”

Keith’s whimper was high-pitched and chirping, more like a dolphin than a human. Because Lance was a total freak, it ended up turning him on more than any sound he’d probably ever heard.

God he loved the ocean. Such bountiful gifts…

\--

 


	15. Chapter 15

Keith was not yet used to the amounts of unrestrained affection his life had suddenly filled up with.

Having Lance around of course, he was used to. It was hard to sleep in the same bed with someone for a full year and NOT get used to them. And he was also used to, you know, being a fiancee. Keith had been one all of his life, after all, the idea of being married to a man was sort of ingrained into his being at this point - the natural progression of his life’s timeline. But what he did not previously understand was that putting these two facts TOGETHER resulted in… Well.

Making out in Lance’s office when he and the errant king were both supposed to be working. Keith was weak, okay?

And Lance was so… Mm. Persuasive, was the term Keith was gonna go with here. His fiance was very adept in the art of convincing Keith to, uh. Sit on his lap.

It was just a few minutes of innocent kissing, okay? Or at least, it was supposed to be, Keith swore. Just a little break from the mindless tedium of electronic paperwork to enjoy some skin-on-skin contact, except that oh god Lance was so good at kissing, like, you don’t understand. You don’t even get it. It wasn’t Keith’s fault, really.

The arms of Lance’s chair were digging into Keith’s thighs where he was straddling his hips but it was the least distracting this about this moment; the hands squeezing his ass of far more interest. Lance’s tongue was working against his, licking needily at the inside of Keith’s mouth while Lance attempted to suck Keith’s tongue clean off. And there was this thing he did, when his tongue was all inside Keith’s mouth where it wouldn’t so much squirm as like, trill, a rapid vibration like he was doing that thing where he rolled his ‘R’s when he talked but inside of Keith’s MOUTH. Now Keith had never kissed anyone before Kance, granted, but he was still pretty sure that was an Earth trick and not anything he’d picked up during his time on Altea.

Keith was, he was forced to admit to himself at least, absolutely melting. Purring, even, which was even more embarrassing than the liquid-jelly state of his spine as that had him oozing into Lance’s arms with his own wrapped around Lance’s neck like a swooning maiden. Or someone fucked up on aphrodisiacs.

He almost kind of wished he WERE drugged right now truthfully - at least then Keith would have an excuse for how fast his heart was beating and the way he couldn’t quite help himself from squirming in Lance’s lap, pushing their hips together in a slow, needy, fully-clothed grind. And he’d have an excuse for the disgusting whimpering noise pulled out of his throat when one of Lance’s hands finally figured out how to sneak through the zipper on the back of Keith’s uniform to grope at the bare skin of his ass.

Ohhh, he should really get up now. Last time he’d let Lance take it this far they’d ended up humping and groping each other until they’d both come in their pants, and there was no doubt in Keith’s mind that this time would go even further still and someone was gonna wind up naked. Possibly two someones.

“Mm, Sugar, you feel so good,” Lance panted into his mouth, using his grip on Keith’s as to pull their bodies flush where Keith could feel how hard his king was for him. “Could taste you all day.”

Keith keened in the back of his throat, finally pulling away from Lance. “H-hey, we’ve gotta stop.” Lance kissed at his neck, right at the pulsepoint where he knew Keith was weak. “We’re gonna end up doing something stupid again, we need to stop and go back to work.”

“Who says it’s stupid?” Lance asked against his revered skin. “The door is locked and we’re super duper engaged, we can totally fit in a daytime quickie with no shame.”

“Lance,” Keith worked his voice up to a solid scold. “Being engaged is the problem, we’re supposed to be waiting for the wedding.” And for Keith to get his contraceptives, a problem becoming rapidly more urgent with the realization of just how easily Lance was able to get him soaking wet. They’d only been kissing for like ten minutes; Keith was so weak.

“We haven’t even set a date yet!” Lance finally pulled back to whine. “This shit will take so much planning, do you seriously wanna go what could be a year or more totally sexually frustrated?”

That… was a really good point, actually. Shit. And then Lance went ahead and took Keith’s inability to come up with an argument against that as an answer and went back to peeling away enough of his collar to bite lovingly at his lower throat, and uh… hm. What had been Keith’s motivation to stop, again?

“Why do you have so many clothes,” Lance complained, one hand still attached to Keith’s ass while the other worked at the zipper on his neck. “I wanna touch you so bad but I don’t even know how to get at your junk.”

“We can’t get naked in here there’s cameras,” Keith muttered. “Let’s just hump through our pants like last time?”

Lance made an epic noise of disappointment, whining, “But I wanna see your stuuuffffff.” He nosed into Keith’s neck, inhaling a deep breath. “And taste it.”

Keith shuddered, felt himself throb deep inside. “That’s too far, we’re just fooling around a little, okay?”


	16. bits

“Coconut ice cream?!” Lance sneered, the utmost judgment tainting his voice as he stared at Keith’s choice in horror. “What kind of flavorless heathen goes to a 32-flavor ice cream shop and gets COCONUT instead of something sane like mint or bubblegum?!”

“What kind of moron asks that form someone they’re trying to get to make out with them?” Keith mumbled back, more absorbed in the ice cream cone he was so obviously taking pleasure in than Lance’s opinion of his poor taste.

Lance might have snapped some kind of comeback, but a dollop of pure white ice cream had smeared across Keith’s lips to drip down his chin when he stopped licking long enough to talk, and his attention was thoroughly caught by the sight long enough for his own seasalt-blue cone to melt all over his hand.

\--

## "Slow dancing under the stars after a fight"

_wondered by anonymous_

They were still in their paladin uniforms, torn and blood-stained and burned from the recent battle. There was no music either, for that matter, just the silence of the night sky, a field of stars hanging over them as Keith and Lance pressed their bodies together, slowly rocking to the tune of a melody no one but the two of them could hear.

\--

## "Prompt: The moment Lance fell in love"

_wondered by anonymous_

His hair was a disgusting mess of grease and ash, his smile was crooked. “We make a good team,” he rasped out earnestly, looking at Lance like he really believed the two of them could do great things together. His hand was warm and his grip was firm, and Lance was completely and utterly fucked. 

\--

## "Keith just wants to take a break from the real world and Lance cuddles with him. (I wasn't feeling the greatest last night)"

_wondered by anonymous_

Sometimes, one could feel so massively shitty that the emotions weighed down on the body until you were physically ill from it. Like lead weights were sunk deep in Keith’s arms and feet and inside of his gut, making him feel so heavy even breathing seemed like a chore, and standing up downright impossible.

There were no words Lance could have said that might have made Keith feel better, so he didn’t use any. Just stayed in bed with Keith with longs arms wrapped around his body, shoulders so small where he was hunched in on himself shaking with suppressed tears. Held him and kissed his hair and kept him warm and safe. Did the only thing he really could for Keith. 

Made sure he wasn’t alone.

\--

## "Prompt: klance cuddles on movie night?"

_wondered by_

“There’s popcorn all over my lap,” Lance complained mildly, picking at a few cold kernels and flicking them away.

Keith just stretched out like the entitled pet cat he secretly was, knocking Lance’s hands out of the way to drape himself more effectively over his boyfriend’s lap and distract him from trying to waste their time trying to be clean when he was supposed to be paying attention to Keith.

Lance got the hint, sighing and weaving his fingers through Keith’s long hair.

\--

“Hey, um,” Lance asked hesitantly, skin flushed red from his ears down to his naked collarbone as he hovered over Keith. “H-have you ever uh, done stuff like this before?”

Keith’s breath caught still in his throat, a litany of denials already ready on his tongue. “Yeah,” he ended up admitting after a hesitant pause, voice almost cracking on the single word. “Yeah, I’ve done, uh.” Fuck, he was such a slut, why did Lance have to ASK this and force Keith to admit what a ho he was? “A lot of stuff before with guys, actually.”

Lance swallowed thickly, looking if possible more nervous than before. “Oh god,  _lots_?”

Keith bit his lip, nodding. “Yeah, but,” he started in an even thinner voice than before and his own face caught up in a bright red blush of his own. “This is the… the first time I’ve ever wanted anyone badly enough to get all nervous like this?”

Lance’s smile was all the reassurance Keith needed.

\--

The shores of Destiny Islands were turbulent, water crashing in hard waves over the sand. The sky was stormy with clouds but somehow all the rain seemed contained over the ocean and away from the beach, leaving the island well-lit to an almost bizarre degree in what should have been the dark of night.

At the end of the bridge, Lance could see a silhouette. Shiro was missing but he could recognize Keith any day from any distance, and Lance ran towards him even as the ocean swelled up tall enough to reach where Keith was standing at the end of the dock, water cresting to alarming heights as shadows swarmed at nipped at his feet like wild beasts.

When he reached him, Keith looked… wrong, somehow. There was a strange light in his eyes as he turned around, smiling at Lance like he’d seen through the storm to find enlightenment on the other side. He reached out for Lance, a single hand extended in offering.

Lance woke up before he could see his own hand reaching back to meet it.

\--  
"Keith looks pretty when he cries."  
wondered by anonymous  
His eyes were huge, and such a beautiful color. When they filled up with tears they shined even bluer, seeming to drawn in light form all sources until they sparkled, even glowed from the force of his sadness. Someday, Lance vowed silently, he’d make those eyes shine like this again; except from happiness.


	17. mr and mrs smith

That was strange, Keith thought to himself as he examined the pistol he’d pulled out of the sock drawer. This gun didn’t look like one of his.

“Hey, sweetie,” Lance could be heard from the other room. “Did either of us remember to do a load of socks? I need a clean pair for work.”

Keith blinked at the gun, shoving it into his boot and closing the loosened false bottom of the sock drawer he’d just found it in. He must have stolen it off of an enemy agent and forgotten about it, he didn’t even remember bringing the damned thing home with him or putting it here. He’d have to move it to the safe in the kitchen after Lance went to work. If there was any more room for a spare gun in there… “There are plenty of socks right here, did you even look in the drawer first?”

“None of those MATCH though,” Lance whined, appearing in the doorway to slink up behind Keith. He put his head on Keith’s shoulder just as Keith was pulling out two socks of approximately the same material thickness, shoving them at his husband without turning around to actually face him.

“Just roll up the tall one, you won’t even notice once you’ve got shoes on,” Keith reassured, tilting his head out of the way to make room for Lance winding his arms around his waist.

He was about to grab a pair of socks for himself and finally close the drawer when Lance made an interested noise and snaked his hand in to snatch something from inside the drawer, pulling out - oops, those weren’t supposed to be in there.

“And what do we have here~” Lance crowed in delight, fishnet stockings dangling from his hand like a limp banner. “I don’t recognize THIS! You weren’t planning a surprise for me, were you?”

If only that were true, instead of it being for one of his disguises. Keith had long ago discovered that a beautiful Asian woman was able to get into more places and grease more palms than a surly underheight Korean guy, and even better yet he’d found that if anyone DID see him on the job once he took off the wig and heels he turned pretty much invisible.

“It’s hardly a surprise if you find them and ASK,” Keith scolded, snatching them back out of Lance’s hand to shove them into the drawer. “There’s no point in me even buying so many dresses when you keep finding them before I even out them on for you!”

The ‘for you’ part was a BIT of a lie, but Keith’s favorite part of missions had long become coming home high on adrenaline and sexing his husband to the moon and back. Lance was the only man Keith had ever met who could keep up with him, the only man who could get into a stalemate with him at a shooting range or in an arm wrestle and get excited about how cool Keith was instead of feeling jealous or belittled.

Not to mention it was the best sex he’d ever had in his very eventful life. Keith would claim he married Lance for that alone, but he didn’t really think it counted at all since Lance was also once of the only guys Keith had ever actively WANTED to fuck, rather than it just being the most convenient way to deal with a situation. He was pretty sure full consent was the key to good sex, so Lance himself may have been incidental.

Those long-familiar hands were back on Keith’s waist and spinning him around to face Lance, who was grinning goofily. “Nuh-uh, this way it’s like Christmas Eve! I see my present and get to imagine how much fun it’ll be to unwrap it, babe!” He ran his hands up and down Keith’s sides, groping his body lovingly before his hands settle welcome on Keith’s ass as he leaned down to whisper, “You know it can distract me for a whole week, just daydreaming about you? Hunk gets so mad he’ll start ranting about how if my carelessness doesn’t get me killed he’ll do it himself.”

He waggled his eyebrows and Keith couldn’t help but join him in a giggle, before raising himself up on his toes to press their laughing lips together in a kiss.

Keith felt bad sometimes, lying to his husband about so much of the life they were supposed to be sharing. But murder and extortion and terrorist plots were a dark and horrible world, and Lance’s smile was so bright and Keith didn’t want to ruin it by letting his husband find out what awful, awful things the man he called the love of his life did on a daily basis with no hesitation… Lance wasn’t a cover like he’d told the bosses before the wedding, okay? Lance was… the reminder of all the good things in life Keith and Allura and their team were all fighting to protect. Lance was Keith’s reward for constant near-death experiences and the seduction - although very rarely to completion Keith wasn’t a whore damn it - all the bullshit negotiations and chases in high heels and the only thing Keith wanted or needed out of this life was coming home to Lance.

Keith finally broke off their long indulgent kiss. “I’m gonna go start breakfast, okay?” Cooking was his job so Lance would take care of the cleaning, and no one needed to know 80% of the “homecooked” dinners Keith made for Lance at night were actually take-out or catering. He could at least handle frying eggs, though.

“Mmkay,” Lance drawled out, hands lingering on Keith’s waist a he slipped out of his grasp. “I’ll, uh… finish getting dressed then.”

A minute later as he stepped into the kitchen doorway he heard Lance cursing. “Honey?” Keith called back down the hallway, the nickname itself serving as a question if he needed help.

“Nothing kitten,” Lance answered back. “Just thought I remembered the last place I put something I needed, and now I gotta look for it.”

–


	18. Chapter 18

This probably wouldn’t have worked if Lance’s cock wasn’t so big. Akira’s tits were still small and new and a little bit oversensitive, having only grown in what had taken months of hormones but felt like only the last few days. They were barely big enough to touch when she squeezed them together, still small and perky bouncing off of the layers of muscle ‘Keith’ had formed in her long past of fighting.

Lance’s cock, though, was so thick it didn’t even matter how small Akira’s breasts were. It sat fat and heavy between them, long enough for the leaking head to peek-a-boo out of the top of her tits, long and iron-hard as she carefully bounced on her knees to try and stroke as much of his length as she could with the motion. She felt a bit ridiculous, embarrassed and like they were trying too hard to make this work, but Lance’s cock was twitching and his breaths were coming out in hard, encouraging pants.

\--

“There?” Hunk asked, his voice low and deep to match the soft atmosphere of the darkened room. His fingers, large and rough from mechanical work in a way he was self-conscious about at this particular moment, twitched and squirmed deeper into Lotor’s body, searching.

Lotor hummed in that deep refined voice of his, head pillowed on his arms as he sprawled languidly over Hunk’s bed. “Deeper,” he directed easily, a relaxed drawl that only barely resembled a real word.

Hunk obeyed, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he drove his middle and ring fingers deeper into Lotor, pressing in until his palm was completely filled with the soft violet flesh of Lotor’s ass. A flicker of his fingers earned a gasp, and when Hunk repeated the action he knew he’d found what he was looking for.

He drove his fingers in harder, twisting his hand a little bit to crook his fingers into the soft little bump of nerve endings he’d located. The renewed concentration on this effort was rewarded handsomely, the emperor in his bedsheets moaning and shivering around Hunk’s hand.

It took mere minutes after that for Lotor to completely melt. Every little jab and curl of Hunk’s fingers elicited a different response, a sigh or a chirp of pleasured noise or a delicious little twitch of his body. By the time he was loose and easy enough for Hunk to slip his forefinger inside as well Lotor was fisting his hands so hard the sheets were tearing under the claws of his long fingers.

The more he shook and writhed under Hunk’s hands the more beautiful Lotor became, Hunk thought. Tossing his head back and forth to take in deep gasps of air his hair had become a wreck, a long trail of white splayed out over his shoulders in a messy waterfall that spilled over to tangle across the bed. His face was open in a way it never was normally, cute little fangs on display as he moaned so hard a thin trail of drool had streamed down to pool into the pillow, already damp from the near-constant streaming of his tears as he came apart.

“That’s good,” Hunk said to him in a voice barely above a whisper but still somehow firm and confident. “That’s a good boy, just relax for me, Honey.” The hand that wasn’t busy pounding demandingly in Lotor’s hole reached up to his face, pulling the strands of wild hair out of his face to gather in a fistful for Hunk to  _pull_. 

“Let it all go.”

Lotor howled.

\--

“Stop,” Lotor whimpered, voice thin and filled with the same heavy tears his eyes had started leaking. “Please, stop, it’s too much!”

Coran’s hand stilled mid-air where it had about to come down in another strike. Instead it came down gently, softly petting the reddened and sore flesh of Lotor’s bare backside. “Come now, I know you can take more,” he said with gentle authority, affectionate and stern at the same time. “You did want your reward now, didn’t you my darling?”

“Yes,” Lotor gasped, sweet and pathetic. “Want you to give me your cock…”

Coran’s smile was loving, moving from petting Lotor’s ass to his messy, gorgeous hair. “Then you have to earn it now, don’t you?”

A flushed a tear-stained face ducked down to hide behind his own hair. “For a moment he didn’t say anything, before a weak voice croaked out the number “Thirty-four…”

Coran smiled as his hand came down in another strike.


	19. this is all one fic for this chsapter

“You’re really serious about this?” Lance asked with an amount of dubiousness Keith did not find encouraging.

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t,” Keith bit out shortly, trying not to let his embarrassed flush show too much and make him lose credibility. “You really think I’d go through the humiliation of asking you to do this if I wasn’t sure it was really what I wanted?”

“That is true,” Lance agreed with only slightly less hesitance. “So, but like… What is it exactly that you want me to do, though?”

Keith could feel how hot with redness his face was, and he nearly had to force himself to answer, “I - I don’t know, you’re supposed to decide! That’s like, the point!”

“That’s the point?” Lance’s frown was more curious than displeased. “So it’s not about wanting to do something specific like being gagged or tied up or anything? You just want me to order you around?”

Oh fuck, this was such a bad idea. Keith should never have even tried to bring this up, why had he ever thought this was anything other than incredibly stupid? “I - It’s not…” Fuck, he wasn’t getting across at all. How the hell was he supposed to explain to Lance what he wanted? To tell him that what Keith was looking for was something like those rare times Lance got aggressive and dominant, pinning Keith down and just taking what he wanted all bruises-and-bitemarks style… That was the thing about wanting your boyfriend to take charge a little bit -  if you still had to tell him what to do it didn’t really count, did it? “No, not really,” He tried. “I mean yes, but that’s… I don’t know, I just want to try something dirty, Lance.”

A thin eyebrow raised. “Dirty?”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, only just barely managing not to sound desperate. “Something dirty. Not that I don’t love what we already do in the bedroom,” he added quickly, “But… We never get really dirty. I wanna be, like… Filthy with you.”

“Filthy, you say.”

Keith nodded. “Nasty, even.”

Lance was rubbing his chin with one thumb, apparently deep in thought. “Okay,” he said slowly. “I think I get it. I can totally make you filthy.” Keith wasn’t sure that he really did get it, but Lance’s next statement gave him a bit more confidence. “So when you said ‘D/S sort of stuff,’ you meant like, ‘hold you by the jaw and fuck your mouth’ sort of nasty, am I getting this?”

Just the words coming out of Lance’s mouth were enough to send a tiny little thrill of arousal through Keith’s belly, and he tried not to sound too excited as he confirmed, “Yeah, exactly!”

“Okay,” Lance repeated, looking a bit more confident but still mostly contemplative. “You don’t mean like, right now or anything do you? Because I think I might need some time to prepare for this.”

Keith nodded again, probably too quickly. “Yeah, no, that’s, uh… I’m probably not ready right this minute either, really.”

Lance nodded in turn, like they’d just make a contract they were agreeing upon. “Right. So… How will…” he waved his hand in the air vaguely. “Like, when you’re in the mood for… That sort of stuff…”

This time Keith didn’t even bother trying to hide the blush. “Oh, uh… “ Once again, asking for it really defeated the point, and he had to fight against the urge to snap at Lance to hide his embarrassment. “I don’t know, it’s pointless if I have to tell you. Just… Try it, I guess.”

Now Lance definitely looked dubious. “Just try it? What like, randomly tell you to get on your knees and see if you don’t tell me to fuck off?”

It was Keith’s turn to pause in thought, his own quickened heartbeat the only sound in his ears for a moment. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Lance rolled his eyes, looking embarrassed himself now. “Alright, awesome, that’ll only be super humiliating if it doesn’t work.” He sighed a long huff of breath through his nose, scratching the back of his neck. “Allright, if this is what you want,” he said with what Keith could only assume was the same embarassed nervousness he was suffering through. “So then, before we even try anything stupid: safeword?”

Keith blinked, somehow having not considered that. “Uh… The red light green light thing, maybe?”

“Yeah, those work,” Lance nodded in agreement, a new light of determination across his features. “And then how about ‘sassafrass’ if you wanna stop everything all together, back off and forget we ever tried. Sound good?”

Which, Keith literally didn’t even know what ‘sassafrass’ meant, but he figured he could remember it. “Yeah, okay,” he confirmed, blood running fast in his veins just form the idea that this was actually a thing they were going to try. “Right.”

“Right,” Lance parrotted, no small amount of awkwardness floating between them now that the conversation was clearly over.

Keith just hoped this was half as good of an idea as it had sounded in his head.

–

The first few days, Keith was on edge with excitement, thrilled with the idea that at any moment Lance might take him up on his suggestion. And then nearly a full week passed and Keith started to figure this was probably not a thing that was going to happen, and if he wanted to get pinned to a wall and split open he might have to actually express this in words to his boyfriend.

Not that he really had time to devote to the thought. Getting used to leading Voltron in Shiro’s place didn’t mean Keith had actually gotten good at it yet, and any spare time that wasn’t devoted to discussing their next move with Allura or getting a straight answer out of Slav for tactical planning or trying to bond with Black because he still hadn’t gotten as close to her as he had been with Red and every time he piloted Black it felt like he was thinking of his ex-wife while in bed with another woman and… What had Keith been saying again?

That he had a lot on his mind, basically. And Lance was incredible, and being very patient about the fact that Keith had very little in the way of free time anymore even went as far as continuing to join Keith on the Training Deck because it was largely the only way they could spend any time together lately.

But all this was also sort of the reason Keith had asked Lance for… uh… A little bit of rough handling in the first place. Keith was feeling so stressed out lately, and it seemed like the only thing that ever managed to clear his mind a little anymore was sex. And he liked it best when Lance took charge; he made it so easy to melt into his touch and lose the world around them until there was nothing but their bodies coming together… But Lance always took everything so fucking slow. And yeah the gentle lovemaking or whatever was its own kind of nice, but something about the way Lance always kept asking Keith if he was feeling good or if he wanted him to do something in specific… It was great in theory, but something about it wasn’t helping Keith to relax. The point was that Keith wanted to STOP thinking and making decisions for a while, you know? The only other way he could get that kind of zen lately was to spend about three hours getting the shit beat out of himself in the name of training, and since it took that long and he couldn’t generally move at all after that, it was not the most effective way to do anything.

So it had gotten to the point where Keith might have forgotten he had asked Lance that humiliating request at all, were it not for the fact that they hadn’t managed to have any kind of sex since then. Which, okay they weren’t like constantly going at it every chance they got at each other, but… They still usually managed to squeeze in a little something something before they went to bed at night. That was why Keith had been so sure something must be coming, but at this point Keith was ready to give up on waiting for Lance to decide what he wanted to do and just drag him off to Blue and ride his dick.

Blue… Shit. And then there was that, wasn’t there. Red hadn’t taken to Allura as well as anyone had hoped, and they’d only been able to form Voltron like this on the rare absolute-emergency situation. Keith wanted to say give it time, but it almost seemed like there was a solution when Red went out of her way to save Lance when he’d been tossed out of an airlock last battle. Blue was adaptable enough that she probably wouldn’t mind working with Allura, but somehow Keith didn’t think getting Lance on board with this shuffle was anywhere near feasible. He loved his damned Lion so much, and Keith knew better than anyone how hard it was to try and form a bond with a new Lion. He didn’t want to ask that of Lance, not when Keith’s struggle with exactly that was the reason they couldn’t form Voltron right now…

They were gonna try and practice that today, he’d see how the results of that went before trying to make any kind of decision.

Keith was brought out of his thoughts when he realized he wasn’t alone in the hallway, and promptly realized that in the meantime he’d forgotten where he was going or why. Fuck. He guessed this meant he had time for whatever it was Lance had found him for, at least.

Lance smiled when he noticed Keith had stopped to wait for him, but made no hurry to get over. Just kept walking at his same leisurely pace until he was standing in front of Keith, hands in his pockets and a cool, “Hey,” for a greeting.

“Hey Lance,” Keith responded as lightly as he could. “What’s up?”

Lance’s smile remained almost strangely casual. “You got a minute?”

Well, if he couldn’t remember what he was doing it must not be that important. “Sure, I’m not in the middle of anything.” Spending the last twenty minutes before they went out to their Lion with Lance was probably a better use of his time anyway.

“Perfect,” Lance announced cheerfully. “Then, get on your knees.”

Keith’s heart stopped, and he felt his eyes go wide as he stared at Lance, and when it started back up again it was at about double speed. “Pardon?” Was the only thing he managed in his surprise.

The smile held on Lance’s face, steady and self-assured. But when he spoke again his voice was authoritative, calm and more confident than Keith could have ever expected. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. You really don’t have to follow any orders that you don’t feel like doing. But this was your idea, wasn’t it?” He locked eyes with Keith, gaze sharpening in a way that actually managed to make Keith’s breath stutter for a moment. “If you want me to do this for you, then you have to listen to every order I say, okay? So, are you going to get on your knees for me, or not?”

Already kind of turned on, Keith hesitated. Okay, so… Here they were. Like, in theory this is what he’d asked for, but… “We have to be in our Lions in like, twenty minutes.”

If anything, this very seemed to please Lance even more. “Perfect timing, then,” he stated simply, and then proceeded to look expectantly at Keith.

Lance kind of seemed… Like he knew exactly what he was doing. That was surprising on a lot of levels, starting with the fact that when Keith asked him for this in the first place he’d seemed even more freaked out and terrified by the idea than Keith was. Then again, if Lance was good at one thing it was faking confidence. Maybe he really was just as nervous as Keith was.

Wait, was Keith nervous right now? Oh shit, he was. That meant this was working, right? His biggest fear in this was that they’d both wind up feeling ridiculous, but the possibly-real firmness in which Lance was approaching him was doing it’s job. He looked at Lance, still watching Keith patiently. And then, slowly, lowered down to his knees.

“Good,” Lance praised lightly. Stepped forward to close the remaining two steps of space between them, so that Keith’s face was only inches from the zipper of his jeans. “Let’s start by having you suck my cock.”

Seemed basic enough, Keith supposed, reaching forward to start at the button. Lance stopped him, stilling his hand before he got so far as touching fabric with just the words, “Without using your hands.”

Alright, that was… Slightly more complicated. Keith could work with this. Keith leaned forward, bracing his hands instead on Lance’s hips as he pressed hip lips to the fly of his pants. He bit down on the fabric, sucking the closest corner into his mouth and between his teeth to try and wrestle it free from the button. When he couldn’t get it around the snag he pressed the tip of his tongue to the button, trying to slip it into the buttonhole underneath and widen the space enough to just slip the metal clasp through the open gap. It took more time than he thought it would to wrestle it open, but the process was made a bit more difficult by Lance hardening under his mouth and straining the fabric into tension. When it finally slipped free and Keith could catch his teeth on the zipper to slowly drag it down it there was a little thrill of accomplishment, only intensified when Lance’s hand landed on the top of his head with the words, “Good boy.”

Well that was… Alright then. Apparently that was hot, and this was working for Keith. Lance saved Keith the effort of trying to pull him out of his underwear, too, reaching into his own boxers to point his cock at Keith’s face. There was a moment of indecision when Keith tried to decide exactly how to approach this; take it slow and lick at the head or if Lance wanted him to hurry up and just suck him down, but Lance still had one hand resting gently on top of Keith’s head and when he took too long to do anything he was using it to drag Keith forward with the simple direction. “Open your mouth.”

Keith did. Lance’s cock slipped in between his lips, sliding against his tongue and filling his mouth as he pushed Keith’s head down onto it, not stopping until he felt the shudder of choked breath that indicated Keith was only was another centimeter or two away from gagging.


	20. shadam plus preggo keith

They may have been able to go for nine months without forming Voltron itself, but that didn’t mean they were allowed to go without Lions. So while Keith was incapacitated by his pregnancy, his mate had to spend more time than ever away on missions. Not that everyone didn’t do their best to arrange it so Lance was home, but intergalactic peacekeeping didn’t leave room to make your own hours.

“I don’t wanna leave agaaaaiiiin,” Lance whined into Keith’s belly, rubbing his face into the baby bump. “It feels like I just got back, why can’t I just stay home with my baby who’s carrying our baby!”

“I know.” Keith pet at Lance’s hair, rubbing his inner wrist against the bondmark on his alpha’s neck. “I wish you could stay, too, babe, but Omicron needs you more than I do right now.”

“Can’t they just save themselves for once?” Lance’s voice was muffled by his face’s location directly in Keith’s stomach. “If they keep me from my pregnant omega for too long it’ll be ME that needs saving from imminent death. I’ll die of loneliness.”

“Like a rat?” Keith smirked.

“EXACTLY like a rat.”

Pidge threw something that bounced perfectly-aimed off the back of Lance’s head. “EMERGENCY! We are leaving, dude, come on!”

Lance regretfully pried himself away, and Shiro patted his shoulder as he sulked off towards his Lion. “Don’t worry Lance, I’ll take care of him while you’re gone. He’s gonna be healthy and safe here on Earth.”

Keith rolled his eyes, and Lance tackled his brother-in-law in an overdramatic grateful hug.

Yeah… five months in and this was already a long, long pregnancy.

“I love you!” Keith called out Lance as Pidge dragged him off, sobbing, to their Lions.

\--

For all he played it cool, the truth was being pregnant without Lance around was the worst torture imaginable. It went far beyond just missing his husband - Keith was a pregnant omega, his hormones were changing and he had a biological need for his alpha. He’d be humiliated by how much time he’d spent crying, if he didn’t know there was literally nothing he could do to stop these mood swings right now. Stupid body chemicals. Stupid missing alpha and his stupid job as a hero that saved stupid planets. What a jerk.

Keith wasn’t alone, fortunately. While all the others were living on the ship to run the war like normal, Keith had come down to Earth to live with Shiro and Adam where there was a significantly lower chance of being involved in a space battle. Shiro and his mate had already retired here years ago, Shiro’s staying home and away from the environment that had literally killed him being the main condition for their reconciliation in the first place.

Since then they’d wed, adopted two oversized dogs, and undergone an amount of therapy no one needed to speak of. Needless to say, they were blissfully happy, so it was a good home for Keith to stay in during his pregnancy.

Or it least it would be, if Shiro wasn’t completely fucking insufferable.

“No caffeine,” Shiro said, plucking the coffee mug out of Keith’s hands to pour it into the sink.

“Bullshit!” Keith slammed his fist down onto the table. “Omegas have been drinking tea in China and England for thousands of FUCKING years, you REALLY think caffeine did shit for shit to any of those BILLIONS OF BABIES?”

“They’re short,” Shiro responded firmly. “You’ve already got a head start on that, don’t need to pile onto your tiny genes with bad decisions.”

Keith would have thrown the glass of milk Shiro gave him at his brother’s head, but he was thirsty and chose not to waste it. “I can use google too bitch, I KNOW I’m allowed to have coffee.”

“And you’re really going to trust the information you got off the internet?” Adam cut in, voice patient in that teacherly way of his. “Over trusting us, who just want the best for you?”

Unable to do anything in the face of the other omega’s gentle concern, Keith kept his string of obscenities mumbled mumbled safely into his milk.


	21. Apartment AU

Finding this apartment had been a godsend for Lance. It was right next to his job but still in driving distance of his family, had a beautiful view of the city from the window on the third floor, just high enough for a view and low enough to take the stairs home. And that wasn’t even mentioning the fact that he could actually AFFORD the damned place!

So on moving day he was actually psyched, and since he had boxes actually fuck the stairs he was taking the elevator up. This was just being practical.

The final step onto the elevator when he only had one box left was when he met one of his neighbors for the first time. Or more specifically met his neighbor’s bodacious booty as it was bending over, its owner fussing with the order she was carrying her grocery bags by setting one on the floor.

Oh wait,  _ his  _ grocery bags, Lance realized as the other man stood back up. This adonis in yoga pants only looked like a girl from behind, but once he turned around to greet Lance it was more than obvious the mistake he’d almost made. Face was even prettier than his butt was, if that was even possible, and Lance had to make serious efforts to actually speak instead of just drooling like an idiot.

“I’d offer to help with your bags, but my hands are a little full,” Lance finally said, offering the stranger a charming smile and shrugging around the giant box he was carrying.

He was rewarded with a laugh, and oh god was this guy’s voice sexy as hell, all deep and raspy and eloquent as he said back: “I’d offer to do the same, but.” He shrugged, too, and they both shared a polite giggle.

“You just moving in?” The guy asked somewhere in Lance fawning over his smile and voice and perfect luscious butt, nodding towards Lance’s box labeled ‘Cords & Wires’ in crude hasty handwriting.

“Lance,” He offered. “Just finishing moving in with this box.”

“Keith,” the gorgeous stranger gave back. “I live on the third floor.” 

The elevator dinged open again before Lance could register that’s where he too, lived, and Keith was calling off a little “See you around,” as he walked out the elevator door. Lance watched, entranced, as the perfectly-shaped cheeks of that ass framed so beautifully in his stretch pants walked off, and the elevator doors closed in his face. 

\--

Another few days and he met Keith again in the hallways of the third floor, but it was early in the morning and neither of them had time to talk on their respective ways out. Still, the fact that Keith remembered him seemed promising, and even better yet he was wearing these wicked sexy leggings this time that made his ass pop like wow.

And then they met again like two mornings later just as Lance was leaving for work again, passing each other as Keith waited for the elevator and Lance headed towards the less-than-conveniently-placed staircase another hallway down.

“You aren’t stalking me are you,” Lance had to joke, deciding to take the elevator down with Keith this time instead of trying to wring a little extra exercise out of his day. 

Keith rolled his eyes, but he also earned a smile so clearly it was worth the bad joke. “I’ve only had this routine every day for three years, it was a perfect opportunity to also follow a complete stranger.”

Lance laughed, someone sheepishly. “You on your way to work, then?” 

Keith nodded, lifting the duffle bag slung on his shoulder in gesture. “At the gym. I give kickboxing lessons.”

No wonder that body was so fit. Keith’s thighs were so thick they could crush a man’s skull and Lance fuckin loved it. “Me too.”

A fuzzy black eyebrow raised. “You teach kickboxing?”

“N-no!” Lance shook his head, stuttering. “No I just meant I’m on my way to work! No I do the opposite of kickboxing, I do octopus wrangling.”

Fittingly, Keith looked more confused than ever. “Octo…”

“I work at the aquarium,” Lance explained, officially feeling the least charming and handsome he ever has in his life. “That’s just a joke because it feels like I spend half my day chasing loose octopi that escape. We have two, and they are… Kind of assholes.”

Keith laughed for real this time and not out of pity, one single breathy chuckle out of his nose. Behind them, the elevator doors dinged. 

“Looks like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other then,” Keith finally said as he exited the opened doors. “Since we go to work at the same time.”

Son of a bitch, they did, didn’t they?

(This time, Lance managed to leave before the doors closed on his face.)

\--

To spite the knowledge that he could catch Keith by elevator every day, Lance continued to take the stairs. Keith was way too hot to risk their relationship getting all awkward with him making an ass of himself for three minutes every day with no shots at redemption until the next silent elevator ride. He’d rather see him less often and in larger doses, Lance just had to figure out the right way to like… ask him to spend time together.

Also, he only got to the basketball court like two days a week and he really did feel better if he took the stairs everywhere as an extra effort to keep in shape. Not that he bothered when he actually did get to play, because he wasn’t a complete masochist and playing with Hunk and the guys always wore him down to shreds. Pidge played dirty as hell, yo.

So catch him on the elevator on the way home, still in his basketball shorts and a sweaty gross tank top when he stepped into the lobby to see Keith already waiting for the elevator. And once again, Keith wasn’t facing him yet, so he got to just… stop and admire the sight of Keith’s round little butt in short shorts for a moment before greeting him.

“Oh hey,” Keith said, eyes drawing up and down Lance’s body when he saw him as they stepped inside the elevator. “You uh. Don’t look like you just got home from work.”

“No,” Lance agreed, smiling his most charming smile in hopes that it would detract from how potentially gross he was right now. “I play basketball with my friends a couple times a week, keeps us all busy.”

Keith didn’t seem grossed out at any rate, unless it was the opposite and the reason he kept darting little glances at Lance’s bare arms and licking his lips was out of disgust which seemed… Unlikely. It seemed more likely that this was actually good for Lance…

Neither of them managed to say anything before the elevator once again dinged, third floor doors opening and Lance giving up on thinking of something witty to say with a little sigh.

And then Keith stepped out, and Lance stepped out, and both of them took the same turn to the left. And kept walking down the same hallway. And just as Lance was starting to think what a funny coincidence that was, both of them stopped at their doors at pretty much the exact same time.

Keith looked at Lance’s door, 13C. Lance looked at Keith’s door, 15C. They were literally right next to each other, doors only standing four feet apart.

“Okay,” Keith said with a smile, keys jangling as he unlocked his door. “I’ve lived here three years. If anyone is stalking anyone, it’s officially you.”

“I’ll put that on the court record,” Lance said back, dazed.

Keith laughed, disappearing into his door with a click. 

Welp. There was no avoiding running into him now. At least Lance knew where to find him to ask for a date.


	22. Princess Keith

Keith should never have been so stupid as to agree to play a campaign with only Lance. But the two of them had been so BORED in the castle lately, and they were getting closer as friends, so when Lance suggested they try out the game's Automatic Dungeon Master instead of letting Coran do it for a change, it seemed like a good idea.

Like, the worst that could happen was his character would die like Shiro kept doing, and he'd have to start from scratch, right? Nope. Something way stupider happened first. Something so stupid Keith really DID try to kill his character and start from scratch, before the game itself stopped him from self sabotage because that was 'cheating'. God Keith hated this game. Which totally explained why he kept playing it with everyone.

So what had happened was, their two characters Pike and Thunderstorm were in these ruins looking for treasure. But with no real DM they only had half a clue about all the traps and secret passages to actually get TO said treasure, and they ended up stumbling on something... Unexpected.

The idol had some inscription on it in Ancient Altean, which Lance and Keith were supposed to be able to READ by the game's standards. Like, why would anyone be playing this game if they couldn't read the rulebooks, right? That would just be stupid of them! So obviously, Keith picked up the idol, looking at the small statuette for clues on what it did or if it was valuable, and that's when the shining pink light enveloped his body.

And if you're imagining something subtle here with that phrase, you are wrong. It was like a sparkling pink and yellow supernova, so bright and hot Keith had no comprehension of what was even going on until the flash was gone and it was all over, a few fading sparkles all that was left of the idol that used to be in his hand. 

"Huh," Keith said, not knowing what that look on Lance's face was about and not really caring. And then he took two steps forward, tripped over the fabric wrapped around his legs, and fell face first into the floor. Lance's laughter was so loud it shook the walls themselves.

Keith rolled over, only able to get halfway up where he was still trapped in his clothes. Clothing which he now noticed was totally different from before. Clothing he now realized… had magically transformed into a giant poofy pink and white dress.

That, at least, explained the laughter.

“What the hell happened to you?” Lance panted out between peals of laughter. “You’re dressed like Princess fuckin’ Peach!”

He knew he should have let Lance take the stupid statue. Then it’d be him stuck in his mess instead of Keith.

He tried to change equipment in his inventory screen, but it was a no-go. He was currently locked into a set called “The Princess’s Honor,” which came not only with a full costume but also was currently not letting him put any of his weapons back on to boot. Keith would have gotten pissed off, if there was any time before the dungeon started rumbling. 

Keith tried to stand up, the dress had too many skirts and petticoats and he ended up tripping before he even got all the way to his feet. Just in time for the dungeon troll to smash through the door. 

“Oh crap,” Lance muttered, diving down to swoop up Keith in his arms and make a mad dash for it. The troll was right behind them as they ran and as humiliating as it was being carried around he was willing to roll with it when he couldn’t even stand up on his own right now.

“The bond has sealed~!” A fairy-like voice echoed from what seemed like the general direction of his tiara. “The princess has chosen her prince~!”

At which point a skill menu opened up, and Keith realized this wasn’t a costume this was a whole fucking character class. With no weapons. And a giant dress. And he was stuck in it. 

The only two skills he currently had were a healing spell and a full revival spell. Those would not be helpful if he was already dead, but it looked like his defence and evasion had been about maxed out in the meanwhile, so at least he had some breathing room. Shit, if he’d wanted to be the healer that’s what he’d have signed up for!

The Skill ‘Princess Embrace’ said it also came with attack and defense buffs, though, so what the hell. If supporting Lance was the only thing he could do until they got out of here and got him un-cursed, then Pike would have to take the charge in this fight. 

Oh what the hell - and then he noticed that to cast Princess Embrace the one condition was, of course, that he hug his ‘Prince.’ Fine, whatever, they were already here, Lance was still carrying him as they ran from the chasing troll. Ignoring the red-hot blush staining his face, Keith reached up to wrap his arms around Lance’s neck.

“K-Keith?” Lance blushed back, looking down just in time for another sparkling light to envelop both of them. This time the light was green, presumably to match the healing of health points Lance was getting right now, and suddenly even their running speed was boosted as Lance mumbled a stupified “Hooooly shit what did you just cast on me?!”

“A buff, moron!” Keith beat one white-gloved fist into Lance’s chest, signaling that he wanted to be let down now. “I don’t have any attacks right now, you’ve gotta do this by yourself!”

“Normally I’d call you crazy,” Lance said, skidding around a corner with just enough time to set Keith on his feet. “But right now I feel like I could take on ten of these guys!”

The troll smashed through the wall they were hiding behind, Pike swooping in to block Princess Thunderstorm from the debris as it flew past them. And then he lept into the air with a drawn knife, and performed a series of the most acrobatic mid-air bullshit moves straight on the troll’s neck Keith’s jaw was pretty much on the floor. 

“Jesus,” Keith breathed out, as Lance rushed back to him.

“Not bad for ‘The Weakest Party Member,’ eh?” Lance said, holding up his arms for a show-offy flex. “I just took down a high level dungeon troll! In a place we shouldn’t even BE yet!”

“Very impressive,” Keith huffed. “Let’s just get out of here so we can get me out of this damned dress!”

Lance grinned, wolfish. “Why my princess, I’m happy to help you out of your dress any time.”

Keith socked him and walked off by himself.

They stepped out of the dungeon, and with a poof of absurd pink smoke Thunderstorm’s outfit went and stats went back to normal. So did Pike’s, much to Lance’s disappointment. So, tired and confused, they logged out for the day.

Maybe it was just a weird condition of those ruins they had been in. Keith brushed it off as a fluke, and nearly forgot about it.

At least, until the next time they played, that is.

\--


End file.
